


The Price for Blasphemy

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Forced Breeding, Forced Orgasm, Other, Slavery, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack O'Neill has been captured on a planet where criminals and political prisoners are used as slaves, and the ones who can not be broken are forced into breeding new slaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price for Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BADFalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/gifts).



> This involves forced orgasm and artificial breeding, lots of bondage, some humiliation, etc...

Jack strained against the yoke that sat on his shoulders and kept his head and wrists locked in place, but the movement only upset his balance and sent him stumbling into one the guards who responded by bringing the short tail of his whip down over Jack's bare, but increasingly bloody back.

It was bad enough he'd been the one who got cut off from the others and subsequently caught. He had been the one who had shot his mouth off about the treatment of prisoners on this conceited, backwards, slave-justifying planet when they'd realized what it was they were seeing. And of course, that meant when he was caught they were going to show him exactly how their system of justice worked.

But it had been two days and he'd really expected some sort of rescue by now. There had been no sign from Daniel or Sam or Teal'c to indicate they'd gone for help or come back for him. Two days that these monsters had tied him to the front of a plow and expected him to pull it. Two days of bad rations and getting hit for talking, for resting, for moving too slow, for trying to escape. 

Jack had been hit a lot.

The guards dragged him into the blessedly cool interior of the manor house where the lady who had taken possession of him lived and held court, for lack of a better word. Daniel had tried to explain the feudal nature of their society, but Jack hadn't really been listening.

He was pulled through a gathering of people in pretty gowns and jewels and stopped in front of a raised platform where a woman in flowing robes of bright red and gold was lounging. Her eyes flicked over him and they somehow made him feel dirtier than he already was from the field.

She raised an eyebrow and stood, descending the stairs slowly, petting over some furry thing in her hand. "I am Lady Abilla. My foreman tells me that you refuse to work."

"He would be right." Jack said, meeting her eyes. "Like I told him, I think there's been some kind of mistake. Ma'am." 

The furry thing in her hand moved, sliding up to her shoulder, distracting him. She pulled his attention back with her hand on his face. "Oh, there has been no mistake, Colonel. You blasphemed, you were caught, judgement was passed. One year slave labor for the one you blasphemed against. Namely me." She walked around him, her hand sliding over his sweaty and bloody skin. "Or do you deny that you called me an 'unhinged psychopathic bitch?'"

"Actually, I think what I said was--" She cut him off with a backhand across his cheekbone.

"I see my foreman has been liberal with the usual punishments, to no avail. But that is fine. I have something…more likely to get the response I require."

She turned and abruptly walked back to her chair, gesturing to several of her men. A side door opened and two men dragged Carter into the room. She was chained around the waist, stripped from the waist up, down to just her bra , her hands bound in heavy metal manacles in front of her. Around her neck a thick metal collar held her head at an unnatural angle and even before she got close he could see bruising and blood.

They pulled her to a stop just to the side of the platform. Her eyes lifted slowly to his, filled with pain and guilt and determination.

"Unlock the Colonel from his yoke." 

Two guards unlocked the heavy locking clasps that held the wooden yoke closed around his wrists, then opened it and lifted it free of his head. His hands fell heavily to his sides and he rotated his neck a little to ease up the kinks.

The guards pushed Carter to her knees and drew her bound hands up, attaching them to a chain another guard lowered from above. They took their time adjusting her position to their liking before one of them took up a position between her and Jack, a nasty looking whip with at least five short tails of hardened leather in his hands.

"Now then, Colonel, I will give you an order. You will obey, or the lady will take the punishment for disobedience."

"Like hell." Jack took a step forward, but the guard with the whip was fast and Carter's voice yelled out as the first blow fell. "Stop."

Lady Abilla raised an eyebrow. "That is up to you."

Jack lifted his gaze to meet hers. "What is it you want from me?"

"Do you understand why you have been sentenced to servitude, Colonel?" She asked instead, one hand stroking lazily over the fur of her pet. "Your sin stems from pride. You are here to learn humility. I will humble you." She looked over him, then pointedly at the gathered nobility around him. "Let us begin with removing your clothing."

"What?" Jack looked down at himself, at the torn and cut off pants that were all he had left of what he came through the gate with. 

There was a slap of leather and Carter's voice yelling and he nodded. "Fine." He unbuttoned the pants and pushed them down, stepping out of them and holding up his arms to her. "Better?"

"Do all of your people wear clothing under your clothing, Colonel?" She laughed, gesturing at the boxer briefs he was still wearing.

"Most of us." Jack replied.

She wasn't laughing then. "You are an insolent beast. You will hold your tongue, or I will hold hers."

The guard pulled Carter's head back, his fingers prying open her mouth as another approached with an instrument that looked like something from the Inquisition. Jack held up his hand. "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

"See that you are. Now, I told you to remove your clothing."

Jack bit his tongue and kept his anger to himself. Wherever the hell Daniel and Teal'c were, they needed to be showing up with the rescue soon. He slipped his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pushed them down.

He wasn't an overly modest man, not with as long as he'd been in the military. You share close quarters with a bunch of guys, share showers and locker rooms, you can't hold onto some Puritan ideal of modesty. Still, he could feel himself blushing and his hand dropped to cover his cock as he let the underwear fall to the floor.

"Come closer. We would see you." 

Jack bit his tongue and stepped forward, his eyes on the back of Carter's head. "Move your hand, Colonel. If I'm to assess your worth, I must see all of you."

Jack moved his hand slowly, exposing his flaccid cock to the woman, and most of the people in the front row. 

"I can see why you would wish to keep it so hidden." Lady Abilla said with a laugh. "Why, it's hardly enough to even bother with." She gestured to one of her men who came at Jack with a stick in his hands. Jack involuntarily stepped back, only to find a guard had moved behind him.

"Hey, now, just a minute-" Jack bit off his words as Carter grunted under another blow and the man with the stick grabbed his cock. Jack looked away as the man felt over his cock and balls, then pulled his cock straight out, measuring it against the stick. Jack had never considered himself exceptionally well endowed, but he knew well enough that he was above average in any locker room he'd been in. He had to wonder what the men of this planet kept under their pants.

"He meets minimum requirements, my Lady. Just barely." He held the stick up, his thumb marking the length of Jack's cock. Lady Abilla laughed and motioned him closer.

"So he does. From here I wouldn't know." She looked Jack over. "Before I decide what I shall do with you, Colonel, let us establish an accord between us." She stood again, letting the furry pet slide onto her thrown as she descended the couple of steps toward him. "Our accord is this, you will obey, or I will punish your friend. Am I understood?"

Jack had never wanted to punch a woman in the face so much before that moment. He glanced at Carter's bloody back, before meeting her eyes. He nodded tightly while he seethed and plotted how he would make the woman pay.

"Good. Shall we test how this will work?" Her hand cupped his cock, stroking it several times before squeezing it. "On your knees, swine." She stepped back, one eyebrow lifted as she watched him.

Jack grimaced, but went to his knees, keeping his eyes averted. "Now, bend forward and show me your ass." Jack gritted his teeth, but did as he was told, bending forward until his face was nearly on the floor. Hands petted over his skin, slid down his crack, pressed against his hole. He lurched forward and heard Carter yell again, glancing up and cursing under his breath.

Those hands reached through his legs to grab his cock, stroking it vigorously. To his shock, he was starting to get hard, despite the current situation. Abilla laughed and the hands left him, only to return moments later and tie something around his balls. When they were done, Jack could feel the weight of whatever was at the end of the string and the hand pulled on it. Bells sounded as the hand moved away.

"Bring him a collar and house restraints. Tell the breeder I am sending him fresh stock."

A hand in his hair pulled him back so that he was sitting on his knees, which were already protesting the stone floor. His head was positioned as a guard came at him with a metal collar like the one Carter was wearing. They fit it to his neck, tight and tall and uncomfortable, and he heard the snick of the lock. His hands were yanked out to his sides and manacles clamped down on his wrists.

One of the guards attached a chain to the collar and gave it a tug, but when Jack tried to stand, he was hit from behind. "Animals crawl," the guard snarled at him. Jack spared a glance at Carter, who was being unchained and complied, dropping to his hands and knees. His face burned as the bells hanging from his balls called out every movement.

He was dragged out of the hall and into a corridor. Behind him he could hear Carter, though she was less resistant to the treatment she was getting, and she was apparently allowed to walk. His knees were complaining and his elbows weren't happy and the bells kept chiming out as he moved. His skin burned with embarrassment, knowing that Carter was behind him, watching. 

Finally, they came to a door and he was dragged inside, away from Carter. The room wasn't big, with décor that seemed to be a cross between dungeon chic and medieval medical, with a pair of tables that seemed more than a little frightening, a curtain partially separating them.

Jack was dragged to the first table and pulled up and pushed onto it, sitting at the end as the guard locked his ankles into leather restraints just off the floor. He was then pushed to lay back and a leather strap tightened across his thighs. One guard held his shoulders against the table while another pulled his arm down and locked the manacle to something he couldn't see. The other arm was locked down and then a man he hadn't seen before was approaching, some metal contraption in his hand. 

Jack watched it come, trying to figure out what it was, but at about the time he figured it out it was already too late. The metal bars were bent and shaped to fit tight around his head, a large leather tongue sticking out to fit into his mouth. His lips were pried open and the bit shoved into his mouth, the straps pulled tight and down under his head before the metal cage was locked down.

"This is the breedstock?"

"With the Lady's compliments."

"And the woman?"

"Lady Abilla says that she is unfit to breed, she will be sent to the temple to serve the needs of the priests."

"Very well. Lock her down and let me to my work." 

Jack tried to see what was happening with Carter, but the cage made it so he couldn't turn his head. The man who had dismissed the guards drew his attention back to himself however, as his strong hands pulled Jack's ass closer to the end of the table. "Now then, let us have a look at you."

Warm hands fondled him, lifting his cock and examining it. He stroked it a few times and clucked a little. "A bit on the small side, but I can work with it." He turned his attention to Jack's balls, feeling over each one, making the bells ring out. "Good, good." He turned away and fiddled with something and when he turned back, his cold, wet finger slid into Jack's ass without warning. 

Jack tensed and yelled, though all but a muffled sound was stifled by the gag. His finger felt around inside Jack until it poked Jack's prostate and made Jack gasp. His cock responded predictably as well, which seemed to make the man happy. He withdrew his finger and patted Jack's leg before he disappeared out of Jack's range of vision.

He could hear Carter shifting around on the other table, muffled sounds that sounded like she was also gagged. He pulled at the restraints, but they weren't budging. Carter was yelling now, though the gag muffled most of the sound. He fought harder, but the restraints held.

The man came back into view, nodding. "Very good. Let's begin."

He pushed a cart up between the beds. Jack couldn't see what was on it clearly, but it didn't take too long to figure out what it was supposed to do. The man smeared a cold gel onto Jack's cock, then pushed a tube like device over him, strapping it down to hold it in place. There was a click and the sound of a motor starting and in a few seconds some warm, soft sleeve moved down his cock, and then up again, feeling almost like he was fucking someone.

It started slow, tightening slightly, twisting some as it encased his cock. He fought the feeling, but when the man stuck his finger back into Jack's ass, Jack's cock finished hardening and his skin started to slick with sweat.

"Just relax. So much easier when you relax." Jack couldn't see him, but he felt the finger leave him, only to be replaced by something thinner, but hard. It pressed into his prostate and Jack tried to squirm away from it, but all he managed to do was thrust his hips up into the tube.

He tried to think about things that would kill his arousal, but the pressure on his prostate and the whine of the motor kept dragging him back and he was going to come whether he wanted to or not. Then the suction started and Jack groaned as he started to orgasm. 

The machine kept stroking and sucking and Jack thought he would pass out before he stopped coming, but finally the suction released and the sleeve stopped its movement. Jack panted around the gag and tried to put his thoughts back together.

The man moved from the machine and Jack tried to see Carter, but between the way his head was pinned and the curtain, he couldn't see anything. There was a hand on his thigh and Jack's attention was pulled back to the man who was holding a syringe of some kind.

"Not bad for one with such small equipment. Perhaps this will help."

Jack screamed as the needle bit into his balls, first one, then the other. Fire raced into him, his cock twitching as whatever was in the syringe worked inside him. 

"We will let you rest until the medicine has done its job." The man shuffled away and Jack heard a door close. Jack's eyes watered and he couldn't stop pulling on the manacles that kept his hands pinned uncomfortably low. The bells tied to his balls jingled loudly as he struggled, but no matter what he did he wasn't getting loose. 

He forced himself to stop when he could feel skin tearing in his wrists. He focused on his breathing, on calming himself down. He listened for Carter, tried to call her name, despite the gag. The response came just as muffled and not understandable, but it told him she was still aware, still functional.

Not that it would do either of them any good. 

They were pretty well stuck until something changed.

 

He was pretty sure he'd never hurt the way he did right then. The cage they'd locked him in was small and he lay on the floor, curled up around the pain. His cock was red and every touch made him nearly pass out. 

Jack had no idea how long they'd kept him strapped to the table, but they'd milked him of come at least six times, injecting him after every orgasm, before they'd hauled him out of the room and dropped him in the cage.

It was dark, but that suited him fine. The skin of his back itched, the open wounds uncomfortable. The skin of his wrists was bruised and bleeding, raw in places under the metal of the manacles. His head pounded and he drifted in and out of something that vaguely resembled sleep.

He stiffened when he heard the sound of footsteps, half expecting to be hauled back to that room for more torment. Instead, he heard Carter's voice. "Sir?" She slipped up to the cage, her face filled with concern.

"Carter? What…"

"We don't have a lot of time. Can you walk?"

He nodded and she fumbled with the lock on the cage until it came open. "Here." She shoved a pile of cloth at him as he crawled out of the cage, her eyes averted. The cloth turned out to be pants and a shirt, the style of the local men. He dressed quickly, wincing as he tucked himself into the pants and again when he struggled into the shirt. Several of the scabbed up wounds were bleeding again when he finally got it on.

Carter's hand was soft on his arm. "Daniel and Teal'c are setting up a distraction. We need to move now." 

"Carter?" He stopped her as they reached the door of the room. "Are you all right?"

"Let's worry about that after we get out of here, Sir." She avoided looking him in the eye, and cracked the door open, looking both ways before nodding and leading him out of the dark and into a brightly lit hallway. She led him down a confusing maze of corridors, pressing back into doorways and side hallways whenever it seemed likely that they'd be caught. 

They waited in a dark hallway as servants scurried past in the main hallway. "Just down this corridor there is a side door that leads out to the kitchen garden. From there, we're going over the wall and heading for the gate." Sam said softly when the coast was clear.

"You planned this?" Jack asked.

She shrugged. "Not exactly this, but yeah. Come on."

They made the door and slipped out into a garden in the dark quiet of not quite dawn. Carter pointed at a spot where there was a box of some sort to climb on. She went first, dropping quickly over the wall as Jack climbed up.

He dropped down, landing on his ass and rolling up as the fall reminded him of all the assorted injuries and indignities. "Sir?"

Jack nodded and held up a hand. She took it and helped him up. "Gate's that way." 

They took off at as much of a run as they could manage, gaining the cover of the trees before they took a break. The gate was a good day's walk from the village and they'd come out on the far side. Carter stopped them near a fallen tree, panting as she squatted beside a hole in the trunk and fished out her gear. "Daniel, this is Sam, we're clear."

"Roger that Sam. We're on our way to the gate."

She sat on the mossy ground as she lowered the radio and pulled a canteen out of her pack. She took a long drink and passed it to him. Jack took a big swallow and gave it back, easing himself to the ground. "You got caught on purpose."

She nodded. "One of us needed to get inside. When we saw them take you from the fields, we figured I was the best choice." She looked away. "We had an idea where they were taking you."

"You did?" He wanted to say more, to ask if she was okay, to ask…hell he wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask.

"I'm okay." She said abruptly. 

"No." Jack said softly. "What they did--"

She stood, shaking her head. "I'm fine. We should go."

Jack could tell she wasn't fine, but he got up and fell into step beside her. They walked in silence for a long time before either of them spoke. "It isn't likely it….took." Carter said haltingly. 

"And if it did?" Jack asked, wincing when she physically pulled away from him.

"Then we deal with it." She kept her face pointed in the direction they were going and didn't look at him. "I mean, it isn't like we could…" She shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Jack said softly.

"It's not your fault," she responded just as softly.

They took several breaks but didn't talk, not until they were squatting in a dense grove of bushes not far from the gate after spotting a patrol looking for them. The area was quiet and Jack took the radio from Carter. "Daniel, tell me we have something resembling a plan?"

"Jack, yeah. Any minute now SG3 is going to come through the gate to back us up."

"Where are you?" Jack asked.

"We can see the gate. You?" 

"Not quite. We had to duck out of sight."

"We can come to you if you need back up."

"Keep your eyes on the gate, and let me know when SG3 is in place."

He looked at Carter, but she was still doing her best not to look at him. "I say we hunker down here until SG3 can send someone armed our way." He needed the rest and by the look of things, so did she.

Carter nodded, sitting and adjusting her position. They were quiet again for a minute before she cleared her throat. "Sir…have you ever thought about it?"

He frowned at her before he caught her meaning, but he couldn't really answer her.

"I mean, since your son…have you considered having another kid?"

"Carter…I…" He sighed, looking down at his torn up wrists and fidgeting with the metal of the manacles.

She shook her head. "No, not that I… I mean, someday…" Her eyes closed and she swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. " The radio came to life and Daniel was telling them that Teal'c and one of SG3 was coming to escort them the rest of the way. Carter stood, brushing her hands on her pants. "Let's go home, Colonel."

 

Jack looked up from the book he wasn't reading in the infirmary as Carter appeared near the end of the bed. "You look better." Jack said. It had been nearly twenty four hours and he hadn't seen Carter since they had come through the gate, both of them whisked off to separate medical exams.

She nodded, arms crossed over her stomach. "You too. Janet says you're going to be fine."

Jack held up his bandage wrists. "Good as new. Can't lay on my back for a while, but you understand that."

She nodded. "Yeah, though it could have been worse."

She bit her lip and looked like there was more she wanted to say. It took a minute, but she came around the bed and pulled a stool closer, easing down onto it. "You should know…." She glanced at his face, then looked away. "It's done. It's over." 

Her hand shook as she lifted it to wipe at a stray hair that had fallen on her face. "I didn't…I couldn't…." 

He moved his hand to catch hers. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. 

She nodded and took in a shaky breath. "I will be."

"Are we okay?" 

She managed a smile as she nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good." 

She rubbed a thumb over his hand, then pulled away and stood. "I should let you rest. I'm taking a few days personal leave. Daniel said he'd come by later."

Jack nodded and watched her go. 

It wasn't lost on him that he'd failed her on every turn during this mission, and that she had been the one to rescue him, despite that fact. He didn't deserve forgiveness. And even if she seemed to offer it, it was something he could never accept.


End file.
